


Reborn

by spikewil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	1. Reborn

***Infirmary***

 

“Don’t touch me!”

“Sev, I only want to help!”

“You did enough when you and miss know-it-all did this to me!”

“I love you!”

“I hate you!”

“I know, but I will stand by you if you need my help.”

“I don’t need it!”

No matter what, Ron Weasley stood by his lover as the older man breathed through his contraction. The heated glare rested on him, making him smile, thinking about the boy that would soon be born.

“RON! Stay with me,” Severus whimpered as he felt the baby slide towards the birth canal.

The redhead grabbed his lover’s hand and squeezed tightly, giving the older man his love. “You can do it, love.”

“Why don’t you try to squeeze the boy out then!”

“That would be difficult, sweet.”

“ARGH!!! Get this boy out of me!”

A loud wail echoed through the infirmary as Harry Potter was reborn.


	2. Make a wish, Harry!

***The Burrow***

 

“Make a wish, Harry!”

“’Sh?”

“Yes, a wish to come true when you blow out the candle.”

“He’s too young to understand that!”

“Well, I never had a birthday cake, so I want him to have a great one.”

“Let your daddy help you, Harry.”

“That’s not necessary.”

Ron watched Severus sit behind Harry as they both blew out the single candle on the very large birthday. His quidditch reflexes helped him as he quickly snatched Harry’s hand out of the cake before nothing was left.

“Don’t do that, it’s his cake!”

“If I do, nothing will be left to give to the guests.”

“But…”

“…”

“Ron, stop that!”

“Why? It taste sooooo good!”

“There are children present!”

“Not for long!”

“Daddy!”

“Ron, did you hear? His first word is me!”

“You’re daddy? Then what am I?”

“You, you’re mine!”


	3. Don't go Daddy!

“Ron, let’s go!”

“Look at him, Sev. We can’t leave him like this.”

“No, Harry, you have to stay. You love learning new things, don’t you?”

“You’ll make new friends.”

“Don’t cry, Harry.”

“Ron, can’t we take him home?”

“No, he has to stay here for the day to make new friends. You said so yourself.”

“But look at that pout.”

“Don’t go, Daddy!”

“…”

“Sev, you’re going to have to explain to the teacher why you took Harry home.”


	4. Do you like, Papa?

“Daddy, will Papa eat my toast?”

“Yes, he will and he’ll be surprised.”

“And my present?”

“He’ll love it, Harry.”

“Be careful with the glass.”

“Daddy, you open the door.”

“Surprise, Papa!”

“Sev, stop laughing!”

“Ron, that green and silver tie looks very good on you.”

“Do you like, Papa?”

“I love it very much, Harry.”


	5. Dad, I need a wand!

“Dad, my letter is here!”

“What does it say?”

“You know what it says, Dad!”

“We need to go shopping.”

“Sev, let’s go get Harry his stuff.”

“Why am I coming with?”

“Daddy, you have to come.”

“Did I just hear a whine?”

“Papa, grab Dad! We need to hurry!”

“Why should we hurry?”

“Because!”

“Ron, I keep hearing a whine.”

“Daddy, please. I need…no I want my wand!”

“And why is that?”

“Now, look what you have done. He’s pouting.”

“I was joking.”

“No, Ron…what are you doing. Don’t you dare tickle me!”

“Daddy, are you finished laughing? I need a wand.”


	6. What did you do?

“In which house did he get?”

“Ron, be patient. I will tell you.”

“Sev, love. Tell me, please?”

“I love it when you plead.”

“I love everything about you. Now don’t distract me.”

“It took the hat the same amount of time as it did the first time.”

“Was he chatting with it again?”

“I would believe so.”

“So, which House?”

“Slyt…”

“SLYTHERIN? What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything!”

“Sev, this is your fault! He should have been in Gryffindor.”


	7. You want to know WHAT?

“You want to know WHAT?”

“Dad, I’m curious how it works.”

“Yes, okay, but THAT? You’re too young!”

“Dad, I’m fifteen. Old enough to know about the birds and the bees.”

“The birds and the what?”

“Never mind. Please, Dad?”

“Uhm…Have you asked Ron?”

“Yes, I asked Papa and he said to ask you.”

“Oh, how lovely!”

“Well?”

“Fine!”

“…”

“Any more questions?”

“Not right now. Thanks Dad, can’t wait to tell him.”

“Him? Who’s him?”


	8. Son, tell me.

“Harry, how did it go?”

“Papa, it was great. It felt good and I did great!”

“Tell me how many Owls and Newts?”

“Wait, let me grab my letter.”

“Harry, is that your grades letter? Why is so wrinkled?”

“Daaaaddd!”

“What’s with the whining?”

“Do you want to know the grades or not?”

“I already know your grades.”

“Yes, but Papa doesn’t.”

“Ron, don’t look at me like that.”

“You will be punished for this, Sev.”

“Dad, Papa, don’t do that in front of me.”

“Now, son, tell me the grades and your father and I will leave you alone soon enough.”


	9. Harry, you forgot something

“Everybody ready for their completion?”

“Why does he use the word completion? It’s a silly license. I’m sure Harry will do fine.”

“He’s our son, of course he’ll do fine.”

“Oh, look, he can try just once before the actual final.”

“I think our son forgot something.”

“Harry, you forgot something!”

“Dad! Be quiet.”

“Yeah, Sev, be quiet.”

*Humph*

“Okay, here he goes.”

“Did he get it? He didn’t leave his pinky behind again, did he?”

“DAD! PAPA! I got it!”

“He got it.”

“Yes, so I’ve heard.”


	10. Dad, guess what!

“Why is Draco’s son here?”

“I thought they hated each other?”

“Harry, are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Dad.”

“Harry, have you told them yet?”

“No, love, I haven’t yet.”

“Love?”

“Uhm…Dad, guess what! Luke and I are lovers.”

“…”

“Dad, are you feeling okay. You’re kinda white faced.”

“I need to sit down.”

“Sev, look at me. Picture us and what do you see?”

“Oh, they love each other.”

“Yes, they do.”


End file.
